vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147447-divine-set-focus-major
Content ---- ---- Everyone wants best right here right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Found the guy who figured out the CX doup glitch. Are you on Entity US? | |} ---- ---- ---- i dont think these were worth that much whenever they took the CX down | |} ---- People were buying 2 and getting 20, buy 10 get 100. You just got 10x the amount you paid for. Thanks for destroying the economy carbine. | |} ---- This is just a shitty design. We need to let them know about it and make our voiced heard. This is an MMORPG, a type of game built for min/maxers. If min/maxing means running dungeons 40hrs a week in addition to raiding then the games population is only going to dwindle. Seriously, this is an easy fix. Carbine pls. | |} ---- The drop rate is more like 5% from the crafting bags. Shite in other words. I'm in two minds about this though, Divine are the BEST runes you can get in the game so you shouldn't easily be able to just fill your gear with them through non raiding. I feel like rate of glory gain is slow enough to increase the drop rate from the bags. I bought about 14 bags after doing my first GA raid and getting some gear and didn't even get a pure minor set focus. Can't see myself ever bothering to spend the glory on bags again unless I reach the cap if there is one. Another point is, is it actually worth replacing Pure Majors with Divine Minors? | |} ---- ---- Well you've somehow got 187 Divine Set Focus Majors so I'd expect your drop rate to be at least 4 times higher than anyone else I know... Edited November 24, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- Yea I think this guy is full of shit, Id like to see a screen shot of his bags if he is honestly claiming this. He has 7x the amount in the CX... He is probably just trolling... Screen shot or BS | |} ---- Yeah that's a pretty fair call, the gear may as well just be called a rune tier unlock. The GA gear I got sat in my inventory for a few days until I could afford to rune it and the only reason it was only a few days was because I got nearly 14 plat I was owed otherwise it could have sat there unusable for a week or more! Edited November 24, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- Why should the runes be harder to get than the ACTUAL GEAR! Killing the boss and getting the gear should be the major hurdle, not grinding for hundreds of hours for runes. Gear doesn't mean shit in this current state of the game, its all about +400 multi-hit runes. Getting a gear upgrade means nothing right now, except that you have 100s of hours of grinding/farming to look forward too. The gear itself is actually worthless, the runes are all that matters, relatively. Edited November 24, 2015 by Dreamwalk | |} ---- ---- They just moved the stats from the gear into the runes. So in theory, a piece that has crit wont be as bad for a mult-hit class cause you can just stick tonnes of the multi-hit stat on the piece via runes. That change actually made sense in terms of spreading around drops so that and engineer would never take a piece with crit cause they want MH. Getting a piece with MH is still optimal but getting a piece with cirt isnt the end of the world now. Still waiting on that SS of your tradeskill bags btw :rolleyes:. | |} ---- ---- Problem with this is that the drop rate from bags is super super low. Personally Ive opened over 20 divine rune crafting bags and gotten 0 DSFMs. Some guy said that he opened 32 and got 6. So you could say that the average is about 2-3 DSFMs per 20 bags. Thats still 10,000 glory. Or about 34 dungeon runs. For enough DSFMs for half of one piece of gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- Still waiting on the Screen Shot mate. Its pretty bad 5%ish, we salvaged 5 pieces this week and got none. Salvaging tonnes of GA gear every week usually only nets 1 or 2 Pure Majors. Its better to sell, rather than salvage, the BoE pieces as you can fetch 40-90plat for 116 boe items. But most of the stuff you don't need isn't BoE unfortunately. Edited November 25, 2015 by Dreamwalk | |} ---- ---- Currently glory is better wasted on superb rune bugs. Each 100 glory bag gives you 10+ superb rune fragments. Each fragment for 5g+ on CX, so you get like 50 gold per bag, garanteed. That's 50 silver per glory. For pure runes you'd spend 300 glory and get meh chance to get 1 focus. If it's 10 fragments, 5% chance for focus, 3 gold per fragment, 8 plat per focus... It's about 23 silver per glory. Also, there are tons of buyers for superb runes and superb rune fragments. You will not have any trouble selling them in quantities. | |} ---- ----